


Perspectives Change

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how your perspective of someone can change in the time you know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives Change

**  
Perspectives Change **

It was amazing how your perspective of a person could change over the time you knew them.

When she had first met him, Percy Weasley was exactly what Hermione Granger had always wanted to be- rule abiding, smart, a prefect… Heck, she even discovered that not only could he hold a decent conversation (he did not mention quidditch once!) and (when out of sight of his 'impressionable younger siblings') he would even make jokes- in his own, dry and cynical kind of way.

* * *

" _Hello, what's your name?"_

_Hermione looked up at the boy she had sat beside. He had flaming red hair, and freckles crossed his nose, which supported a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. A glistening prefects badge sat on his chest, flawlessly horizontal. He looked familiar, but she was sure she had never met him before._

" _Hermione Granger" she said, taking his outstretched hand._

" _Welcome to Hogwarts Hermione"_

" _Thank you..." she left the sentence hanging, and he smiled._

" _Percy Weasley."_

_She smiled back. "Thank you very much Percy"_

* * *

As her first year at Hogwarts progressed, Hermione knew Percy as older brother to Ron, a rule setter, an inspiration (even if he was a bit stiff), and someone she could always count on for a decent chat. Before the events of Halloween, she had often found herself venting to him- much to his confused amusement. She had never really understood why he listened to her- surely, he had better things to do? Everyone else said he was a stuck up try-hard. Hermione didn't think so at all.

* * *

_Hermione whirled around, angrily pacing the empty common room._

" _He is just so... Grrarr! How do you live with him? He's such a.. a.. juvenile brat!"_

_Percy tried hard not to smile, putting aside the flash cards he just finished writing. "I usually just ignore him- maybe you should do the same."_

_The two of them were in a quiet corner of the common room (which was empty – everyone else was at dinner- and had only become quiet once Hermione had finished her rant about how immature, and annoying that Ronald Weasley was!)_

_They fell into a brief silence, where Hermione stared at the older boy, who was revising for a Potions test._

" _Why are you doing this?" She asked suddenly._

" _I told you- Potions isn't my best subject. I only just managed to get an E in my last test..."_

" _No Percy- This!" she motioned with her hands between them. "Listening to me! I overheard Fred and George talking to Lee Jordan about how they were surprised you hadn't either given me detention for 'wasting a prefect's valuable time' or bored me to death yet. Don't you think it's a little... peculiar?"_

_Percy rolled his serious grey-blue eyes, putting down his book. "I do 'this' because I care about what you have to say Hermione. You are one of the very few people in this place I can hold a decent conversation with. Maybe that's strange- you are after all four years my junior- but it's true."_

_Hermione stood, shocked but touched by his words._

" _Oh. Alright then."_

_She sat down beside him on the couch, and proceeded to test him with his flash cards._

_No more was said on the subject. It didn't need to be, after all._

* * *

In her fourth year, Percy showed how very dedicated he was to his work- he made Hermione proud. He got into a bit of trouble for not noticing the decline of Mr Crouch- he was put down by Rita Skeeter, his colleagues were suspicious of him after Crouch's death, and still- he put his work first, turning up for everything he needed to, on time and completely under control.

* * *

" _You look lovely"_

_Hermione looked up at the familiar voice. She was sitting on the stairs in the Entrance Hall, brooding over how Ron had (once again) ruined her day._

" _Percy!"_

" _The one and only" he said, sitting next to her._

_She had known he was at the Yule Ball- she had glimpsed him talking to Harry- but now, up close, she could see what she could not at a distance. He was paler than she remembered, his few freckles standing out on his nose. His eyes had the look of too many nights gone without rest._

" _You look dreadful!"_

_He smiled at her, eyes tired, but laughing._

" _Thank you. It is this whole Crouch business- he has been very sick lately, so I've been working double time, doing both of our work"_

" _That must be hard."_

_He nodded. "It is, but I'll gladly do it- someone needs to- it may as well be me."_

_She smiled, full of pride at his obvious dedication to his responsibilities._

_He stared at her closely, and said suddenly "You've been crying- what's the matter?"_

_Hermione shook her head, wiping the last of her tears away. "Ron's being a prat again."_

_At his inquiring look, Hermione briefly explained the situation._

_Percy frowned when she was done. "It seems I need to talk to my youngest brother about gentlemanly behaviour"_

_Hermione laughed. "Oh don't do that- he might explode at the thought that I'm worth being a gentleman for!"_

_Percy did not laugh with her. "You are worth being a gentleman for! Hermione, if my brother cannot see the wonderful woman you are becoming than he is even more of a buffoon than I thought. Krum can see it, I can see it - Ron appears to need glasses more than I!"_

_Hermione laughed- she knew Percy was practically blind without his spectacles._

" _Thanks Percy- I needed that."_

" _Needed what?"_

" _Cheering up."_

_He smiled slightly, and hearing a song inside start, stood and offered his arm with a small bow._

" _Would you care to dance?"_

_Hermione took his offered arm with a smile._

" _I would love to."_

_Hermione would later wonder if she was perhaps the only one who Percy would admit work being something other than 'a large responsibility, but one he could handle nonetheless', and just why he had placed himself in the same category as Krum, when it was (apparently) so obvious he fancied her._

_These thoughts confused but pleased her for some reason, and she often thought on them when she wasn't helping Harry, or trying to convince Ron that she and Victor were just friends…_

* * *

Then he let her down, disgusted her, by doing exactly what she had so admired about him previously. He put his work, his  _reputation_  before his family.

Hermione lost all respect that she had once held for the freckled, bespectacled redhead. He repeatedly dodged his family, and even when proven wrong, continued to ignore them- even with the constant threat of the Dark Lord at their backs.

* * *

" _I don't believe him! How could he do this to Mum and Dad?" Ginny whispered angrily._

_Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins were sitting on Harry's bed, the sounds of Mrs Weasley's sobs travelling up the staircase and into the room._

" _He always was a git- he doesn't care about us- probably never has!" Ron growled, his ears as red as his hair._

_Hermione sat silent, remembering all the times Percy had shown he cared for them._

_His pride at Ron's victory over McGonagall's chess set, making Ginny take a pepper-up potion because she looked ill. Harry had told Hermione about how utterly lost he had looked when she herself had been petrified, and how this had only been echoed by his own sisters' disappearance into the Chamber of Secrets. How his eyes danced as he told Fred and George off for their latest prank (when it wasn't aimed at him). How he had always treated Harry as an equal- and his friendship with someone four years his junior… Percy had always found time to help her, no matter what. She thought back on the night she had asked him why he bothered being her friend…_

" _He cares" Hermione said surely, not meeting anyone's eye._

_They looked at her with something akin to pity- everyone knew of her friendship with Percy._

" _About his work." Ron muttered. Harry elbowed him in the side and they all took the hint._

_No one spoke for awhile- they all just sat there, listening to Mrs Weasley's tears over her latest letter, yet again returned unopened._

* * *

However, it seemed that in her sixth year he had come to his senses- but no. It was his  _work_  again. He was simply returning to help the Minister, not because he wanted to become reacquainted with his family. Hermione now loathed his sense of commitment.

* * *

_He had left, frowning at Harry on his way out._

_He had sat by her, awkwardly, when he had first come in. She had been ecstatic- they could resume their old friendship!_

_But he wouldn't meet her eyes as she started the conversation - that told her something was wrong. He had always looked her in the eye before- ever since she was eleven, looking up to the tall redhead that she would come to know and respect._

_She had asked him what the matter with him was, and he had begun yelling._

_He hated her._

_And she hated him! How dare he march in here, just expecting everyone to forgive him?_

… _Hermione had wanted to forgive him…_

* * *

Then, just when she had thought she would never see him again, there he was, fighting alongside his brother, glasses crooked, and eyes blazing like she had never seen before. He was fighting, putting aside his pride, and  _fighting_  for what he knew to be right.

Hermione felt her respect for him return.

* * *

_He was here._

_That was all Hermione could comprehend as she stood, brushing rubble from her clothes. She and Harry slowly made their way to stand just behind Percy and Ron. Hermione felt tears streaming afresh down her cheeks and she wept, staring numbly at Fred Weasley's body._

" _No – no – no!" Percy yelled, his voice rasping. "No! Fred! No!"_

_He began to shake his brother, Fred's face not moving, a ghost of his old smile still placed upon his lips._

" _Perce-" Ron muttered through his tears._

" _NO! He's not dead Ron! Don't you say he is! FRED! Don't… please just… don't die Fred... please." He trailed off, his hands unfurling from the grip they had on the Weasley jumper baring a 'F'_

" _Percy" Hermione stepped behind him, and gently pulled him away. "We have to go."_

_He turned, and seeing someone behind her, his grey-blue eyes filled with rage and pure hatred._

" _ROOKWOOD!" He bellowed, and pushed past Hermione, drawing his wand._

_That was the last Hermione saw of him during the battle._

* * *

The funeral was held a week after the battle. There was a large memorial service at Hogwarts for all that died in the war. George spoke for Fred, his voice quiet but steady as the tears made their way down his dead brother's mirrored face, apparently unnoticed.

Neither Percy nor Hermione were to be seen after the ceremony.

* * *

_Hermione found Percy near the lake, under the beach tree, where so many memories had been created. The tree was burnt, its charred skeleton a haunting reminder that this was the death place of so many souls._

_He stood, zombie like, barely aware of what was happening, tears fighting for freedom._

" _Percy…"_

_He turned, and at her understanding look, his face crumpled, and the tears flowed freely._

_Hermione rushed to his side, throwing her arms around him in a reassuring hug._

_And, for perhaps the first time in their friendship, Hermione was the comforter. He let his defences fall, and Percy Weasley, wracked with grief, and guilt, buried his head in her shoulder, tears making their now familiar path down his face._

" _I failed him Hermione… he was my little brother, and I didn't protect him well enough…"_

" _Hush… you did not fail him… Fred knew what he was getting into… He could take care of himself- he was a big boy."_

" _Then why do I still see him as the little boy that came to me asking if I could repair his toy broom?"_

_Hermione smiled. "Because that's what older brother's do, Percy. They don't understand that everyone has to grow up- even their little brothers."_

_Percy nodded, his head rested on hers._

" _I'd just… He'd only just forgiven me... what if I was two minutes later down that tunnel, and he still hated me?"_

" _He never hated you Percy- none of us did."_

" _I deserved to be hated."_

_Hermione shrugged. "Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. But we all knew you thought you were doing the right thing, and that's what matters."_

_Percy laughed suddenly, pulling away and placing his arm around her shoulders gently._

" _What?"_

" _It seems that you've surpassed me Hermione- peculiar as that is- you being four years my junior."_

_Hermione smiled sadly, remembering those innocent times._

" _Yes, well- I care about you… you are, after all, one of the few people around here I can hold a decent conversation with."_

_Percy smiled._

" _You know, I believe I've heard that somewhere."_

_Hermione smiled in return, and leaned into his one armed hug. "You know- I believe I have too."_

* * *

It took almost two years for the magical community to substantially recover from the effects of the war- rouge Death Eaters had to be rounded up, Hogwarts and other buildings needed to be restored, and, most of all- the citizens themselves needed to heal, both physically and emotionally.

Christmas time came again, and Hermione stayed with the Weasley's for the week before and after Christmas.

It was during this time that something- so obvious to everyone else- became obvious to her as well.

* * *

_Hermione laughed and dodged George, who was hanging some mistletoe in the entranceway to Burrow, and had tried to block her path with a mischievous grin._

_He was getting better- they all were._

_She was heading out to find Percy (Mrs Weasley wanted help with lunch) a warm hat atop her head, her old Gryffindor scarf around her neck and mittens on her hands._

_Nothing could protect her face from the lightly falling snow though, and she found herself twirling around in glee._

_Hermione loved the snow- it was so pure, untainted._

_It tasted good as well._

_At this thought, she laughed and began catching the delicate flakes on her tongue._

" _What on earth are you doing?" said a voice from behind her, and Hermione gasped, blushing as she turned to see Percy standing in front of a pine tree, which was bending from the weight of the snow._

" _I'm playing," she said, walking over to him with a smile._

" _Playing? In the snow?" he asked, one eyebrow raised inquisitively._

" _Yes Percy. Playing."_

_He nodded solemnly. "I see- because to me… it looked like you were under attack!" and with this he threw the snowball that had been behind his back at her._

_It hit her shoulder, exploding up into her face._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes, wiping her face clear. "Oh, you are in so much trouble!" she laughed as he backed back as she scooped up some snow._

" _Oh come on Hermione… take a joke?"_

_Hermione could've laughed at the irony of Percy telling someone to take a joke, but didn't. Instead, she threw her large snowball._

_Percy ducked, and toppled backwards, leaning against the tree heavily with a muffled 'thump'._

_Hermione took one-step towards him before they were both covered in snow- Percy hitting the pine seemed to have been it's cue to release it's load- right onto them._

_They stood, confused for a moment as to what exactly had happened, before Hermione moved to sit next to him on the ground._

" _You realize this is completely your fault?"_

_He smiled "but you don't really mind?"_

_Hermione grinned. "You know me far to well Percy Weasley."_

_He laughed, and, at that moment, Hermione realized something._

_He knew her. Really knew her- he knew her fears, her doubts, her hopes and dreams, her habits – nearly everything there was to know- and he was still right beside her, every day, offering his support._

_As he laughed, the snow melting on his head, covering them both head to toe, Hermione realized the one thing that she had not told Percy._

* * *

Little had Hermione known it, but Percy had all ready come to the same conclusion, even if it had been only a short while before.

After all the hints everyone had given them, it was only one day before Christmas that he had figured it out.

It hadn't been all the smirks his brothers gave him as they shared a book, or Ginny's constant sighing over 'how cute' (of which he really had no idea what she was on about at the time). It was not his parents raised eyebrows and knowing glances as the two of them sat side by side at every meal. It wasn't even Harry cornering him one Sunday lunch and saying that if he ever hurt his sister, he would gladly push him off the astronomy tower at Hogwarts (which was where Harry was working).

It was her laugh.

* * *

_Percy ducked just in time as George's snowball flew over his head._

" _Do you mind George? I'm trying to read!"_

" _Exactly! Come and join the fun Perce!"_

" _I am having fun, thank you."_

_The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Hagrid, were all standing outside, a brief outlet in the snow letting everyone enjoy the crisp weather._

_The Professors and his parents were talking together, his mother sending glances his way every so often, and flitting to Hermione, before back to the conversation._

_He felt someone sit next to him on the charmed-dry rug he had brought out._

" _Hey"_

" _Hello Hermione."_

_She had obviously just come from the snowball fight- snow was scattered throughout her curly light brown hair, and her hazel eyes were framed by lashes that held crystals of the stuff._

" _What are you reading?"_

_That's what he loved about Hermione- she could be running around, having fun one moment, holding an intelligent conversation the next._

_His thoughts skidded to a halt._

_Loved?_

_Could he… no… he loved Hermione, sure- but he wasn't in love with her… was he?_

_He felt his cheeks flush, and Hermione shuffled closer, looking at him carefully._

" _Are you alright Percy? You look very red…"_

" _Hmmm? Oh, yes... Ah... Just annoyed at George."_

_But Hermione was determined. "But when you're annoyed or angry your ears go red- not your cheeks… are you sure you feel ok?"_

_Ok, how did she know that?_

_He mumbled something or other to her, and stood, making his way inside._

_He was interrupted by George and Ron._

" _Finally figured it out have you?" George snickered._

" _What?" Percy asked distracted._

" _About you fancying Hermione." Ron prodded._

_He meant to say 'that's absurd Ron, now go away' but all that came out was "Shut up Ron!"_

_George and Ron shared a grin. "I must say- its about time you two got together…"_

" _We are not together!" Percy hissed._

" _But you wish you were"_

_He did not answer, just told them to move, and dodged around them._

_George called out "If you're not going to get some action with her Perce, mind if I do?"_

_Before he knew what he was doing, Percy had turned around and grabbed his brother's scruff. "Try it George- I dare you." He said vehemently._

_George smiled. "I knew it! You really like her!"_

_Percy put George down, appalled that his younger sibling had tricked him._

" _So when are you going to tell her?" Ron asked with a grin._

" _I'm not."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because I don't feel prone to embarrassing myself- or her for that matter."_

" _But-"_

" _Drop it guys, I mean it."_

_The two nodded, but Ron said as he turned around again. "I'd do something about it though Perce- girls like her don't stay single for long."_

_Much to his annoyance, Ron's words had some truth in them._

_Damn._

* * *

It was on Christmas morning, nearly a week later, when things came to a head. George and Ron had been trying to get Percy to talk to Hermione- just making their older brother more and more angry with them.

Therefore, George resorted to what Percy could not stand.

Flirting shamelessly with Hermione.

* * *

_George winked at Hermione yet again as she walked under the mistletoe in the lounge entrance._

" _George! Stop bothering Hermione" Percy growled out, turning a page in the book he was reading. This was the quietest place in the Burrow he could find, and his brother was trying marvellously to ruin his day._

" _Why?" George asked innocently. "It's not as though it's hurting her."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Its fine Percy- and it's not as though he means anything from it"_

_Percy stood up, and walked over. "That's not the point Hermione- he's just doing it to annoy me."_

" _You?" Hermione asked sceptically. "Why would it annoy you?"_

_Percy flushed red, his freckles disappearing. "I- um… it doesn't."_

" _Then what's all the fuss about? Its not as thought anyone else would treat me that way."_

" _So now you want everyone to wink at you as you walk by do you?"_

" _Of course I don't! What the hell is wrong with you Percy?"_

" _I'll tell you what's wrong with me! George's is being a jerk, making passes at you just to annoy me because I wouldn't tell you I love you!"_

_Hermione's eyes widened, and the entire house went silent._

_They were vaguely aware of George sidestepping into the kitchen, and pulling out a handful of extendable ears._

_Percy went pale and began stuttering. "Ah… W-what I mean is... um..."_

_Hermione took a step closer to him. "You love me?" she whispered._

_Percy closed his eyes, and nodded._

_The next moment he felt something being thrown at him, and he crashed back onto the couch._

' _Oh god she hates me, she's never going to talk to me again, she's going to kill me, she's… straddling me?'_

_He opened his eyes, and looked up at Hermione, who was smiling._

" _It's about bloody time." She said, and lent down to kiss him._

_He was vaguely aware that he was sure his brain had exploded- and he could not care less._

_Just so long as nothing interrupted this, the happiest moment of his li-_

" _PERCY WEASLEY JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON MY COUCH!?"_

* * *

After a severe scolding from Mrs Weasley, the two were showered in congratulations and praises, the most common being 'it's about bloody time you two!' and 'wow- I'm not brave enough to do  _that_ on Molly's couch.'

The two would just smile sheepishly, all the while holding each other's hand. The two could hardly been seen without the other, after that- and overall, I am sure that it can be safely said that the two had a very  _merry_  Christmas indeed.

 


End file.
